


ocean view

by Adler7000



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, soft
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adler7000/pseuds/Adler7000
Summary: Name: ocean viewCouple: samoGenre: romance, soft, dramaWritten by: Adler
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	ocean view

_ آخیش، بالاخره تموم شد.  
زیر لب گفتم و کش و قوسی به بدنم دادم. سه هفتس که دارم روی این پروژه ی لعنتی کار می کنم. تو این سه هفته سانا رو خیلی کم دیدم. من و سانا الان سه ساله که با همیم و چند وقت پیش با پولی که جمع کرده بودیم یه خونه خریدیم و الان توش زندگی می کنیم. از جام بلند شدم و به طرف آشپزخونه رفتم. سانا داشت غذا درست می کرد.  
\+ اوه مومو. بالاخره اومدی!  
با دیدن من و بعد هم خم شد و توی کابینت ها دنبال چیزی گشت. وارد آشپزخانه شدم و سمتش رفت.   
\+ مومو تو بسته ی پاستا ها رو ندیدی؟!  
همون جور که سر در گم داشت داشت دور خودش می چرخید، جلو رفتم و از پشت، سرمو روی شونش گذاشتم. اول یکم شُکه شد ولی بعد سرشو سمتم برگردوند و نگاهم کرد.  
_ میدونی حس میکنم چند وقتیه که به قدر کافی با هم ارتباط نداشتیم.  
سرمو از رو شونش برداشتم. روشو سمتم برگردوند و مشتاق منتظر ادامه حرفم شد.  
_ برای همین هم تصمیم گرفتم برای آخر هفته مرخصی بگیرم.  
و قسم می خورم که بعد از گفتن این حرفم به وضوح می شد لبخند رو روی صورتش دید.  
_ و قرار شد با هم دیگه بریم مسافرت، نظرت چی...  
هنوز جملم رو کامل تموم نکرده بودم که سانا خودشو پرتاب کرد توی بغلم.  
\+ عاشقشم، عاشقشم.  
دستمو دورش حلقه کردم.  
_ خیلی خب، هنوز تموم نشده.  
از بغلم بیرون اومد و منتظر ادامه حرفم شد.  
_ یکی از همکارام یه کاروان مسافرتی خریده. میخوام اجارش کنم و باهاش بریم و چند شب رو کنار ساحل بگذرونیم.  
\+ وای، مومو این عالیه.  
با ذوق گفت.  
_ خب پس فردا حرکت می کنیم.  
\+ هوووووورا...  
و به سمت اتاق دویید.  
\+ من می رم آماده بشم.

********************

صبح روز بعد

\+ مومو، مومو، سوتین منو ندیدی؟!  
همینجور که داشت تو اتاق می دویید گفت.  
_ زیر تخت خوابو نگاه کردی؟!  
\+ نه، یه دقیقه صبر کن الان نگاه می کنم، ....اوم.....آها..... پیداش کردم.  
الان نزدیک ۱۰ دقیقس که دم در وایستادم و منتظرم سانا آماده بشه.  
_ سانا همه چیزو برداشتی؟!  
\+ آره  
چند لحظه بعد سانا با یه شلوار جین روشن تنگ پاره و یه شونیز سفید گشاد بیرون اومد. اون حتی گردنبندی که روز ولنتاین بهش هدیه داده بودم هم انداخته بود.

\+ چطورم؟!  
_ مثل همیشه عالی.  
و لبخند محوی زدم. سانا هم لبخندی زد و سمتم اومد. دستمو کشید و از خونه بیرون رفتیم.  
\+ بجنب وگرنه دیرمون میشه ها.

*********************

وقتی رسیدیم ساحل، یجا اتراق کردیم و من و سانا با کمک همدیگه میزو صندلی ها رو بیرون چیدیم و بعد رفتیم تو آب و یه آب بازی درست و حسابی کردیم. سانا مدام به من آب می پاشید. بعد از ظهر بالاخره از آب دل کندیم و همراه با غروب آفتاب یه غذای مُفصل خوردیم. وقتی هوا تاریک شد با کمک سانا هیزم ها رو از توی ماشین آوردیم و آتیش روشن کردیم و دورش نشستیم.  
_ سانا  
\+ اوم  
_ دوست داری برات آهنگ بزنم؟!  
سانا با لبخند قشنگ همیشگیش نگاهم کرد.  
\+ آره، معلومه که دوست دارم.  
منم گیتار رو از کنارم برداشتم و شروع کردم به خوندن.

I still feel like ocean view  
I can’t forget me and you  
Driving on a night of the past summer  
I was hesitating  
You came to me smiling  
I pretended I was okay  
My heart is singing like  
ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Yeah I’m singing like  
ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Pretend to not be bothersome, first grooving  
I’m not deaf, proving  
The dimly surging waves waves  
Here the ocean view is good yeah  
The mood is cool yeah  
My heart is still suffering suffering on you  
Searching where  
Ocean view is good yeah  
Colorful lights, pool like  
Last summer ocean ocean view  
Feel like ocean ocean view ooh

بعد از تموم شدن آهنگ، سانا بلند برام دست زد و با لبخند تشویقم کرد.  
\+ آفرین مومو، عالی بود.  
این حرفا، همون حرفهایین که وقتی تو اوج تاریکی ها گیر کردم، راه روشن رو نشونم می دن. نگاهمو به صورتش دادم. این لب ها، همون لب هایین که طعم به یاد موندنیشون رو هیچ وقت یادم نمیره. این چشمها، همون چشمهایین که اقیانوس توشون، از همه اقیانوس های دنیا پهناور تره. این صورت، بی نقص ترین نقاشی دنیاست و دختری که روبه روم نشسته، دخترییه که با تمام وجودم عاشقشم و می پرستمش.  
_ سانا.  
\+ اوم.  
\+ دوستت دارم.  
سانا نگاهشو بهم داد. انگار می خواست یه چیزی رو بهم بگه. صندلیش رو جلو تر آورد و صورتشو نزدیک صورتم گرفت. فاصله صورتامون اونقدر کم بود که برخورد نفس هاش رو تو صورتم حس می کردم.  
\+ مومو.  
_اوم.  
فاصلمون رو به صفر رسوند و لباشو خیلی آروم و نرم، روی لبام گذاشت و بوسه ی کوتاهی رو شروع کرد.  
\+ منم دوستت دارم.  
لبخندی زد و ازم فاصله گرفت. از جام بلند شدم و روبه روش ایستادم و دستمو به طرفش دراز کردم.   
_ میای بریم بخوابیم.  
نگاهشو اول به دستم و بعد به صورتم داد. دستمو گرفت و از جاش بلند شد.  
\+ البته.  
و این آغاز یه شب آروم و رمانتیک دیگه برای من و سانا بود.

پایان

خب اینم از وانشات اوشن ویو  
امیدوارم دوسش داشته باشید

میدونم که مومو الان دیگه دوست پسر داره 😭  
ولی خب حس کردم کاپلی که خیلی به داستانم می خورد سامو بود.

راستی آهنگی که مومو خوند رو تو چنلم گذاشتم  
@fanfiction7000  
آدرس چنلم 👆  
لطفاً توش جوین بشین.


End file.
